Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a portable apparatus and a method for sharing content thereof, and more particularly to a portable apparatus and a method for sharing content thereof, in which the contents are shared between remote devices.
Description of the Related Art
A visual presenter, which receives various real images and transmits the images to peripheral devices, has been widely used as an auxiliary device for conducting lectures. For example, the visual presenter is connected to a television (TV) or a large format monitor and effectively delivers material in order to explain teaching materials or aids, samples, etc., and if there is a projector, the visual presenter is connected to the projector and utilized for education and lectures by largely projecting an image on to a screen. Also, the visual presenter (i.e. presentation station) may be connected to a personal computer (PC) and captures and stores a still or moving image to be used in creating a lecture material.
However, the visual presenter has disadvantages in that it may be expensive, complicated and time-consuming to operate. The visual presenter may also be difficult to transport, and it may be difficult to view the shared learning materials at long distances. It may also be difficult and complicated for teachers to create and share learning contents, etc. Therefore, problems may arise in that students lose concentration in class and the class may be interrupted by these students.
As portable apparatuses such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PC), etc. have recently been widely used, services and functions of the portable apparatuses have become varied. For example, with the development of wireless networks, and to meet various demands of users, there have been developed technologies for sharing data (e.g., music, moving images, etc.) between one portable apparatus and another portable apparatus (e.g., a remote device), for allowing one portable apparatus to control another portable apparatus (e.g., to execute a moving image, etc.), and so on.
Accordingly, instead of the visual presenter only being used in an educational environment, there is rising interest and demand on constructing a smart educational environment where data is shared among the plurality of portable apparatuses or between the portable apparatus and the remote device (e.g., a common device) to be controlled by the portable apparatus, a screen is displayed on the portable apparatus (i.e., a main control device) in order to control the remote device and the displayed screen is used.